Goodbye Love
by TheFriskyHam
Summary: Goodbye, love. My goodbye to the musical that has changed my life.


Roger sat up and looked around the stage. The lights were off, the stage empty.

He looked around and sighed. He had spent the last 12 years here. Where was he to go now?

From the darkest corner of the stage, a small silhouette walked towards Roger. Her walk was light and airy, her aura was unfathomable. She sat next to Roger on a metal table and leaned her head on his shoulder. Roger wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her hair.

"Where do we go from here, Roger?" the silhouette asked.

"I'm really not sure Mimi..." Roger replied.

A geeky looking guy with a black and white scarf and a camera entered from the side of the stage.

"What are you guys still doing here? We need to leave. Other people need this place now." the nerdy guy said.

"Well where are we supposed to go, Mark? This is our home, and they're just kicking us out! We paid our Rent, and we deserve to stay!" Roger shouted.

"This isn't our home anymore, guys" said a black woman who appeared from behind the christmas tree. "We've been evicted, I guess."

A bald black man walked onto the stage, saying "It wasn't me who evicted you, for once." And he flashed a small grin.

"I guess you're not all that bad, Benny," Roger piped up.

"I don't ever want to leave here..." Mimi said with a sniff.

"It's not right, Pookie! I've seen how many people love us, and how can they just make us go!?" said a spunky brunette who appeared from the back of the stage.

"I don't want to leave either, Maureen. But we don't have a choice..." Joanne said.

A tall black man appeared with a bottle of stoli. "We might as well drink up while we have a chance...Damn, I'm gonna miss this place..."

"We all are Collins, we all are..." Mark spoke up.

Collins poured drinks for the other 6 on the stage, and they drank without a word.

Slowly, a beautiful Angel walked onto the stage, her smile dazzling all. "We are all going to miss this place, but remember, this will always be our home. No one is ever going to forget we were here. We've left our mark, but now it's time to go."

"Yeah, Angel, but WHERE do we go?" Roger asked.

"Into the memories, and into the hearts of all of those who have loved us." Angel replied.

"But there's just so many people who love us, Angel! How will we ever be with them all?" Maureen asked.

"Every single person who loves us will have a little piece of us to hold on to. Just trust me, Maureen, they will," Angel said with a smile. "But now it's time to go. We've had our blaze of glory, and our souls will always be here, but for now, we have to go."

And the Angel took Collins' hand. Angel set down a set of drum sticks on the stage, while Collins put down a big, brown coat (with one sleeve missing). And together, hand in hand, they walked offstage into the light.

Maureen and Joanne embraced and clasped hands. Maureen set down a cowbell, while Joanne put down a pair of her favorite Doc Martins. And together, hand in hand, they walked offstage into the light.

Benny set down his sunglasses on the stage floor, and walked alone offstage into the light.

Slowly, Mimi and Roger made their way off of the metal table they had been sitting on. Roger put down his fender guitar, while Mimi set down the final needle she'd ever use. And together, hand in hand, they walked offstage into the light.

Mark found himself alone in the darkness. He was about to set down his camera, when a candle flickered on. He looked towards where the light was coming from. And behind the candle stood the man that they had all lost 12 years ago.

"Long time, no see, Jon." Mark said.

"I've been busy," Jon said with a sly smile.

The two friends embraced for a short minute, then released each other.

"This is it..." Mark said with a sad smile.

"Not really, Mark. You guys will live on forever. That's what I intended to happen. And I am sure, no one is ever going to forget you if they've met you!" Jon said with a light laugh.

Mark laughed along with him. "I suppose so."

They stood there for a moment in a comfortable silence, just looking around at the home they had created over 12 years ago.

Mark broke the silence. "I guess I better be going. Everyone else is probably wondering where the hell I am..."

"I suppose so..." Jon said.

The two men embraced one last time, before Mark kneeled down and set his camera and his beloved scarf down on the stage. He stood up, and looked at Jon for a final time, before he walked, all alone, offstage and into the light.

The door stood open, and Jon looked at it for a long time.

Somewhere in the distance, Jon swear he heard...

"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes..."

He smiled to himself. "I guess we really never will die..."

And with that, Jon walked alone offstage, and into the light.

The door closed, and the light was sealed off.

Onstage, the candle flickered.

And the candle never died out...

**A/N**: Rent has changed my life. Before I had known of the story of Rent, I was a very hostile person. I was constantly angry, that includes choking and almost killing two of my best friends. But seeing Rent has changed my whole outlook on life. Because of this show, I am a better person. I am a happier person. And I am finally someone who I don't hate. Thank you Jonathan Larson, and thank you everyone who has helped with Rent over the last 12 years. You have been a true inspiration to not only me, but to millions around the world.

No day but today.

And Goodbye, love. I die without you.


End file.
